


Joy

by isingonly4myangel



Category: A Gentleman's Guide to Love and Murder - Lutvak/Freedman
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isingonly4myangel/pseuds/isingonly4myangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little fluffy thing. Lionel is off on business and Sibella is rather excited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joy

The servants had almost entirely stopped announcing Sibella when she came to visit Highhurst. She was so often there, she seemed to them to belong there, with the earl and the countess. In fact, it almost felt strange when she wasn't there. Once, she had been absent from the castle for two weeks together, and no one had realised that it was her they were missing until she had swept through those front doors again.

Hence, no one followed in front of the blonde woman to announce her by her married name when she came to tea with Phoebe. The brunette rose from her seat to greet her. Dropping her hat and handbag on a nearby chair, Sibella crossed the room to Phoebe. Before the countess had a chance to say anything, Sibella dipped her head down and pressed her mouth to Phoebe's. Sibella's hand on her cheek and mouth against hers, all other thoughts flew straight out of Phoebe's head as her hands moved across Sibella's waist and up her back. The blonde was the first to pull away, and she smiled, breathless, as she watched Phoebe's eyes flutter open.

"My goodness," whispered Phoebe. "Whatever has you in such a good mood?"

"Lionel's gone for a whole three weeks," the blonde said softly, her smile widening, dark pink lips framing white teeth. Phoebe gave a delighted grin to match Sibella's before leaning forward to kiss the taller woman again.


End file.
